


Freeview Meadows

by carryonmyblueeyedangel



Category: Homestuck
Genre: All of my lovely girlies, Alternate Universe - Mental Institution, And yaknow the boys too, F/F, F/M, Gamzeecentric, Humanstuck, Mental Health Issues, Mental Institutions, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 16:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carryonmyblueeyedangel/pseuds/carryonmyblueeyedangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzette Makara is a new addition to Freeview Meadows Asylum for the Mentally Unstable.</p><p>There she meets a few strange people, and one girl who makes her actually want to stay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freeview Meadows

**Author's Note:**

> Well here it is, the beginning of a lovely fic. Asylum!Stuck and Gender!Stuck

**Freeview Meadows- Asylum for the Mentally Unstable**

  
Fall, 2012. It was a brisk October day, and the wind nipped at Gamzette's cheeks. Her lips were curved in their frequent lazy grin, though her face was absent of it's normal makeup, leaving the milky flesh of her cheeks exposed and her eyes free of the gray smudges.

  
"Gamzette Makara," the woman called her name and she stepped up to the counter.

  
"That's me." She said, following one of the assistants into the back.

  
"As you've most likely already read in our brochure, we have a field and a pool, as well as an indoor gym. You're welcome to use the facilities once you're given the level, and during rec time. This is your room, you are only permitted in your room after lights out and before 8 am." She explained different things to Gamzette as they went, and the brunette couldn't help but feel this place wasn't anywhere near as bad as half the other places she'd been in.

  
From the time Gamzette was 16 up until now she had moved from over 10 different mental facilities. She was diagnosed nearly the same with each place she went. "Disassociative Identity Disorder, Boarderline Personality Disorder, Hallucinations, Addiction and Clinical Apathy." Basically she was nuts. She heard voices, who she'd named after the members of Slipknot, that told her to do sinister shit. She didn't listen, usually, and she really didn't care. They said she didn't care about anything, but that wasn't all true... She liked music, and cared about that. She also liked her favourite bong, that she named Bundy; yes, she liked it a lot, and if it broke, she'd be pissed. They said she used the drugs to make the voices go away, but that wasn't true, either. She smoked pot and snorted H because she liked the way it made her feel. She ate the shrooms and took the DMT because she liked the way she saw and heard the world when she was on them. The voices had nothing to do with it.

  
She was shaken from her thoughts when she was led to another room; the group room. There were a few other girls, and only two guys. By looking, she could only physically see what was wrong with two of them. One of the girls was amaciated, skinnier than a stick. She thought it was weird to starve yourself or whatever over being skinny, but that wasn't her place to judge. The other was the boy with deep, jagged scars all over his body; including his throat and one side of his face.

  
"Gamzette, this is Karcadia, Solla, Eridia, Tavia, Feferick, and Krisken; Your group for your stay here." She gestured around.Everyone but Kacadia and Krisken waved halfheartedly at least. She immediately scrolled through their faces, eyes roaming over the females first out of habit.

  
Karcadia was a tiny thing, with eyes like blood and hair almost white. Wicked, Gamzette thought, she hadn't ever seen an albino.  
She moved to the next face, Solla. A girl with some trippy ass eyes; one a honey brown and the other a cold blue. Her raven hair was cropped short and her face was bored and uninterested.

  
The amaciated girl was Eridia, she was pretty, but she looked like a corpse. Her skin was a translucent pale, her eyes such a deep, royal blue that they were nearly violet. Her dark blues were sunken in, like she was dead. Her bony fingers were folded over her knee, neatly and very ladylike.   
After Eridia was Tavia, a pretty hispanic girl who looked scared, and very, very sad. Gamzette wondered why, but figured asking someone she didn't know a question so personal would be fucked up. Her eyes followed Tavia's long black hair that was shaved on one side, down to her vuluptous brests, and over her thighs that were left uncovered by the white shorts she wore.

  
She decided that Tavia was her new favourite.

  
The first guy was the one with the scars. His hands hung at his sides and he smiled eagerly at Gamzette. His wave was the most excited, and Gamzette was taken off guard by his kind brown eyes. She wondered where the scars came from if he was so happy, and why he was here. Weren't sad and crazy people supposed to be in institutions? Crazy, she guessed.

  
The second male was Krisken, another bored looking one. There was something about his exposed shoulder, masqued in a black spider tattoo, that freaked Gamzette out. He caught the girl looking and smirked, licking his lips slowly.

  
Creepy. She thought, looking back to the assistant who was suggesting Gamzette sit down and get settled in. This was definitely going to be one hell of a stay...


End file.
